It's Okay to Cry
by Ichi.rth
Summary: "Kau berhasil Ji, kita berhasil," ucap sang leader. Tangan yang sebelumnya hanya bertengger di bahu sekarang perlahan membawa tubuh kecil sang produser menuju pelukannya. Jihoon, dengan tanpa pikir panjang membalas pelukan itu. Ia benar-benar memerlukan dekapan hangat dari orang lain, terlebih lagi orang spesialnya ini. / Jicheol (Jihoon x Seungcheol) SEVENTEEN / Boy x Boy
_I know that maybe most of you ship SoonHoon more than JiCheol, so here I am to spread more Jicheol's beauty/?~_

 _Yosh! I've got the idea bcs of #PrettyU1stWin and Seventeen's new dorm._

 _Hope you like it!_

 **.:It's Okay to Cry:.**

 **.**

 **Jicheol (Seventeen)**

 _p.s: Don't like the pairing? Its up to you, just dont blame me~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"KITA BERHASIL _HYUNG_! KITA BERHASIIIIIL!"

Hari itu, tanggal 4 Mei 2016, akhirnya perjuangan Seventeen dan Carat (fans mereka) membuahkan hasil luar biasa di salah satu _music show_ di Korea. Seventeen mendapatkan peringkat pertama. Tagar #Seventeen1stWin dan #PrettyU1stWin pun berhasil menjajaki _trend_ twitter di beberapa negara. Finally. Dan sampai saat ini, setelah mereka sampai di dorm, rasa senang itu masih melekat. Ya, tentu saja.

"Aku tidak percaya, kita benar-benar menang kan?" tanya Seungkwan untuk yang kesekian kalinya malam itu.

"Iyaaaa... Sudah berapa kali kau harus menanyakan itu, huh? Atau kau berharap ini semua mimpi?" balas Hansol. Yeah, mereka melakukan itu lagi. Oke. Biarkan mereka.

"Ya! Bukan begitu. Aku hanya...aku masih butuh waktu untuk menerima berita bahagia ini."

Dan begitulah, alih-alih beristirahat, beberapa member memilih untuk berkumpul di ruang tengah _dorm_ mereka dan berbagi cerita mengenai perasaan mereka telah berhasil mendapatkan posisi pertama di _music show_ ini.

Beberapa member mulai mengolok-olok Soonyoung yang tidak bisa menahan tangisannya di panggung, begitu pun dengan Seungkwan, Seungcheol, dan bahkan Jihoon yang terkenal jarang sekali menunjukkan perasaannya di depan orang banyak. Hari itu, seorang Lee Jihoon tak bisa menahan tangisnya dan meluapkan segalanya di _encore_ mereka hari itu. Bahagia. Pastinya. Hasil kerja kerasnya, musik ciptaannya, diakui dan mendapatkan peringkat pertama. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menahan semua perasaan yang bertumpuk itu di dalam dirinya sendiri?

Tunggu, bicara mengenai Lee Jihoon...

" _Guys_ , bicara mengenai Jihoon... Apakah ada yang melihatnya?" sang _leader_ angkat suara saat menyadari semenjak mereka sampai di _dorm_ , ia tidak melihat sosok kekasihnya itu.

"Ah aku melihat Jihoon _hyung_ berjalan menuju kamar kalian langsung di saat kita sampai _dorm, hyung,"_ jawab Lee Chan, _maknae_ mereka sambil menunjuk ke arah kamar yang ditempati oleh Seungcheol, Jihoon, Jeonghan, dan Mingyu. Ya, mereka baru beberapa lama ini pindah _dorm_ dan begitulah pembagian kamar mereka.

"Begitu? Kalian, bagi yang ingin istirahat silahkan istirahat dan bagi yang ingin bercerita juga silahkan dilanjutkan. Aku mau melihat keadaan Jihoon dulu di kamar."

"Iya, baiklah hyung." "Yep!"

Seungcheol pun kemudian pergi menuju kamar mereka. Dan benar adanya, di tempat tidur mereka terlihat sang produser duduk menunduk sambil menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Terdengar isakan tangis dari arah _vocal team_ _leader_ itu. Ia terlihat sangat rapuh dan butuh tempat untuk membagi kekuatan bersamanya.

"Jihoon-ah?"

Sadar akan kehadiran orang lain di ruangan itu, Jihoon menoleh ke arah sumber suara seraya menyeka air matanya. Perasaan senang dan haru meluap-luap dirasakan oleh produser muda itu. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap kali mereka akan merilis album, ia merasakan beban yang luar biasa karena kesuksesan grup mereka berada di lagu buatannya. Seringkali ia berpikir bagaimana jika lagu yang dibuatnya jelek? Bagaimana jika orang-orang tidak menyukainya? Bagaimana jika mereka gagal justru karena lagu yang ia buat tidak memenuhi keinginan orang-orang? Seringkali ia berpikir seperti itu.

Seungcheol berjalan mendekati Jihoon dan mendudukkan diri di samping sang produser muda itu. Ia kemudian meletakkan tangannya di bahu sang produser yang juga merupakan kekasihnya.

"Kau berhasil Ji, kita berhasil," ucap sang _leader._ Tangan yang sebelumnya hanya bertengger di bahu sekarang perlahan membawa tubuh kecil sang produser menuju pelukannya. Jihoon, dengan tanpa pikir panjang membalas pelukan itu. Ia benar-benar memerlukan dekapan hangat dari orang lain, terlebih lagi orang spesialnya ini.

Tangis yang tadinya sempat berhenti sekarang kembali tak tertahankan. Sepertinya perasaannya belum sepenuhnya terluapkan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Menangislah sepuasnya. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, _I feel you, me and the rest of seventeen's members do._ "

Masih berada di dekapan sang kekasih, Jihoon menumpahkan semua apa yang ia rasakan. Mungkin ada yang menanggap dia lemah, terlalu membesar-besarkan, dan komentar negatif lainnya. Tapi bisakah kalian pikirkan? Semua member Seventeen bekerja keras, kita semua tahu itu, tapi seorang Lee Jihoon, bekerja lebih lagi dalam pembuatan lagu mereka. Berulang kali menghapus dan membuat ulang lagu yang menurutnya belumlah sempurna, mengurung diri di studionya demi mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan, kurang tidur, dan lainnya. Memang, dia tidak sendiri. Akan tetapi ada saat dimana ia merasa 'ini adalah tugasku'.

Setelah beberapa lama berkutat dengan perasaan masing-masing, mereka kemudian melepas pelukan dan saling menatap.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang?" tanya Seungcheol sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke pipi Jihoon dan menghapus sisa-sisa air mata disana. Sebenarnya sang _leader_ itu juga ingin menangis, sangat, disaat melihat orang spesialnya ini menangis. Tapi ia berusaha menahannya. Ia ingin menjadi orang kuat yang bisa membagi kekuatannya kepada member-membernya.

"Aku berhasil. Kita berhasil. Usaha yang kita lakukan selama ini mendapatkan penghargaan. Kita menang. Aku...senang, _hyung."_

"Ya, tentu saja kau senang. Lalu kenapa tadi kau menangis sangat tersedu-sedu, hmm? Cengeng..."

"Itu tangisan bahagia! Ah, sudahlah, aku mau tidur!" Seorang Lee Jihoon hanya akan menunjukkan sisi ini di depan seorang Choi Seungcheol. _Childish_. Ia kemudian melepaskan tangan Seungcheol dari pipinya dan beranjak tidur. Ah, atau bisa dibilang berpura-pura ingin segera tidur.

Seungcheol sudah biasa dengan sisi kekasihnya yang ini dan jujur ia sangat menikmatinya disaat Jihoon kesal dan tanpa sadar memperlihatkan ekspresi yang menggemaskan. Bukannya beranjak pergi, sang _leader_ itu malah ikut merebahkan dirinya di sebelah sang produser dan memeluk _namja_ itu erat.

"Ya! H-hyung, sesak, ugh aku mau tidur!" protes Jihoon. Tapi semua orang tahu betapa _tsundere_ -nya seorang Lee Jihoon. Mungkin diluar dia terlihat menolak, tapi sesungguhnya dia menyukai perlakuan Seungcheol terhadapnya.

"Kau tidak boleh tidur dulu Jihoonie, kita masih akan melakukan V app nanti untuk Carats, kita harus merayakan kemenangan ini bersama mereka," ucap Seungcheol dengan nada imut yang dibuat-buat. Jihoon ingin muntah rasanya.

"Y-ya sudah. Itu kan nanti, sekarang aku mau istirahat sebentar. Kau keluar dulu, hyung," Jihoon masih memberontak disana, berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Seungcheol dari pinggangnya.

"Keluar kemana? Ini kan juga kamarku, apa kau lupa hmm?" Bukannya melepaskan pelukan, sang leader itu malah makin mempererat pelukannya. Memeluk Jihoon adalah hal yang paling adiktif baginya setelah mencium Jihoon. Ugh, dasar Choi Seungcheol. Apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang yang penuh afeksi sepertinya? Jihoon akan selalu menjadi kesayangannya. Sumber kekuatannya.

"A-ahh iya juga. Kalau begitu menyingkirlah! Ugghh hyuuu-"

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, disaat Jihoon menoleh ke arahnya, sang _leader_ langsung mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir lembut sang produser. _Luckily_ , kali ini Jihoon tidak memberontak. Entah karena kanget dengan 'serangan' tiba-tiba ini atau karena ia juga menikmatinya.

"Kita berhasil, Jihoonie," ucap Seungcheol di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

"I-iya, hyung."

Saling berbagi perasaan lewat pelukan, saling berbagi perasaan lewat ciuman. Begitulah. Mereka berciuman cukup lama, saling memagut dan bertukar saliva. Perasaan meluap yang tadi telah disalurkan Jihoon lewat tangisan, sekarang ia bagi lewat ciuman. Begitupun Seungcheol.

Jihoon yang mungkin tampak kuat diluar, tentu saja punya saat-saat lemahnya. Jihoon yang mungkin memang seringkali sendiri di studionya untuk menyelesaikan lagu mereka, tentu saja punya saat-saat dimana ia ingin bersama dengan orang lain. Untuk saat-saat seperti ini, ia ingin bersama dengan sang leader. Sang leader yang telah bersamanya semenjak awal _trainee,_ sebelum pada akhirnya member yang lainnya ikut bergabung bersama mereka satu per satu.

Waktu yang mereka lalui bersama sudah sangat lama. Lama sekali sampai mereka pun sudah sangat dekat. Dekat sekali. Kalian mungkin seringkali melihat interaksi mereka dengan member yang lainnya, tapi itu tidaklah seberapa. Kebersamaan mereka yang sudah sejak lama ini tentu saja dibarengi dengan interaksi yang pastinya sangat banyak. Latihan bersama, saling bercerita, tertawa bersama, melalui hari-hari bersama.

Mungkin Jihoon tidak terlalu sering menunjukkan perasaannya di depan kamera. Tapi percayalah, perasaannya sangatlah besar terhadap sang _leader_ yang juga sekaligus kekasihnya ini. Mungkin Jihoon terkadang atau bahkan seringkali menolak dan terlihat risih, tapi itu karena ia malu. Dia tidak terlalu baik dalam menunjukkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya, ingat? Karena itulah ia mengungkapkannya lewat lagu. Ya, semoga saja ungkapan perasaannya itu sampai kepada orang yang dimaksudkan. Lee Jihoon sangat menyayangi Choi Seungcheol. Dan member Seventeen lainnya. Dan Carats. Tentunya.

Ia akan dengan senang hati menangis dan meluapkan perasaannya di panggung. Ia ingin merasakan perasaan meluap-lupa ini lagi dan lagi. Kita akan membantunya, membantu Seventeen, untuk mendapatkannya kan?

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

.

 _ **Omake**_

 _*Ceklek*_

"Hyung... Kenapa belum keluar-keluar juga? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Jihoon hyu-OH MY GOD! Maafkan akuuuu."

 _*Braakk*_ Pintu kamar itu segera ditutup keras setelah sebelumnya dibuka dalam hitungan kurang dari satu menit.

"Seungkwan-ah ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka di dalam?" tanya Jeonghan dengan nada khawatir.

Seungkwan tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan yang diajukan _hyung_ -nya itu. Ia terus saja berjalan menuju ruang tengah seraya mengucapkan mantra di dalam hatinya, _'Aku tidak melihat apa-apa aku tidak melihat apa-apa aku tidak melihat apa-apa'_

"Arrrggghhh kenapa selalu akuuu?!"

.

.

.

End.

 **Err-** ** _Annyeong!_**

Aku merasa butuh untuk membuat sebuah fanfic dengan moment kali ini. Seventeen menang, Jihoon nangis, Jicheol sekamar. Yak! Jadinya beginilah. Ehehehe Semoga suka ya para shipper yang haus akan Jicheol fanfic di FFn. :)

Aku sebenarnya jarang berkunjung ke FFn, apa sekarang udah banyak Jicheol fanfic disini? Atau sama saja? Yhaaaa thats why aku sering berkunjungnya ke AFF dan AO3. Yep.

Mungkin...ada komentar atau saran atau meluapkan perasaan juga maybe?

 ** _Yosh! Review juseyo~~~ ^^_**


End file.
